Kyra Hart Story
by natmp
Summary: Kyra has been doing things to herself,cheyenne finds out and trys to help. Things dont go her way,Cheyenne is forced to tell Reba,What will Happen when Reba finds out,What Will Happen to Kyra when her secert is told. With Characters P.O.V's. Read & Review
1. The Water Runs Red

_**Warning: This Story contains serious subject matter,please be advised that this is a fictional story with fictional characters from the sitcom Reba. I do not own any characters. This story contains a subject matter of self-harm if you cannot take this please do not read,if you do please note it's not real.**_ _And if you feel like you want to hurt yourself or know a family or friend who does please alert a adult or guidence counsler or doctor telling someone is'nt breaking promises, it's saving someones life,possible someone you love or even yourself._

_

* * *

-Story starts out with kyra and Cheyenne in the early morning in the bathroom cheyenne is yelling at kyra to use it- _

_

* * *

__"Kyra I need to use this bathroom"_ Cheyenne told her sister as she walked in. _"don't you ever knock first?"_ Kyra said looking at her sister through the reflection of the mirror. Cheyenne told her sister as she walked in. Kyra said looking at her sister through the reflection of the mirror. 

Cheyenne walked up to where kyra was standing near the sink. Kyra had the water running for a couple of minutes.

_"What are you doing?"_ Her older sister asked as she looked down at the sink, the water wasn't clear, it was red. Kyra had slit her wrists and she was letting the cold water numb the stinging sensation.

By the time Cheyenne had gotten over the shock of seeing what her little sister had done, she was going to ask her about it when her sister has turned off the water, wrapped a cloth over her arm and left.

A few minutes later she had managed to calm herself down and go downstairs. Cheyenne had walked into the kitchen to find Van, Jake and Mrs. H sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

_"hi honey, I made some coffee you want some?"_ Her mom said to her with a smile.

"_not right now mom, Van I need to talk to you, it's really important"_ Cheyenne said.

_"But Cheyenne"_ Van started to whine.

_"Please?"_ his wife begged she continued _" be right back mom"_ Cheyenne told and pulled her husband into the living room.

_"Van have you noticed anything weird about kyra lately?"_ she questioned.

_"no, not really"_ he replied as he sat down on the couch.

"_why is there something wrong with her?"_ he asked his wife with concern.

She started to say in a hush tone.

"_Van, Kyra is cutting herself"_ she told him in confidence.

_"WHAT, how do you know?"_ he said surprised.

_"I saw her in the bathroom, Van we have to tell mom, it's the right thing to do"_ Cheyenne said.

_"yeah but when?"_ he asked.

_"as soon as possible"_ she said scared

_"okay, Mrs H!"_ Van called.

* * *

I know it's short but I'm working on the next part give me time it's a very serious subject matter in this story so please If you ever feel like you want to harm or hurt your self, or know a friend or a family member who feels this way or has done this please contact someone you can trust and tell someone right away it'll save someone's life.-Author- 


	2. A Sister's Love

_"Van wait, a second, we have to figure things out before we tell mom"_ Cheyenne said as she pushed her husband.

_"You said soon as possible Cheyenne,"_ he reminded her.

_"Yeah, but not at this moment"_ she said to him as she got up to leave.

_"Okay, Van, and Cheyenne what's all the hollering about?"_ Reba said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen.

_"Umm"_ van mumbled

_"We were going to ask you a question but we figured it out ourselves, so we don't need you anymore"_ Van told her then giggled nervously,

_"Is there anything you should tell me about?"_ Reba asked Van and Cheyenne as she sat down on the chair and waited for the answer.

_"Nope not really mom, but do you know where kyra went?"_ Cheyenne asked her mother

"_Kyra went toJen's for the night"_ She told her daughter "why?"

_"Oh just wondering, she had something of mine and I wanted to know where she put it that's all"_ Cheyenne lied to her mother.

Cheyenne and van started up the stairs to check on Elizabeth

Reba was left in the living room alone. She could not help but think that there was something going on, Cheyenne was keeping a secret. She could not help but wonder if there was something going on with kyra.

Cheyenne P.O.V

_"I can't believe it, she can't be doing this to her self, and it's so selfish. Why does kyra always have to be selfish she never wants anyone in our family to be happy? She does not think I know, but I do she does not realize how much she is hurting everyone by doing this, I have to get her to stop but I do not know how to tell her about how I know. Oh my gosh, how am I going to tell mom what kyra is doing to herself? Mom is going to be crushed, this is going to hurt her so bad, this is going to be the hardest thing I have to tell her since I told her I was pregnant, I'm so angry at Kyra for doing this but also I'm worried about her. Why is this so hard?."_


	3. Nothing To Lose

_'Dear diary'_-

"_I thought they wouldn't notice, they were so wrapped up in their problems iam always the last one to be bugged about what is going on in my life"_ kyra wrote in her diary

Need more friends with wings,

all the angels I know put concrete in my veins  
I'd always walk home alone,  
So I became lifeless just like my telephone

The song played on the radio as she scribbled in her notebook.

_"I thought that I would never sink this low, my friends been to this place, the place of unstable mind. I feel so relieved when I cut, feels like all my problems drip away. I shouldn't be feeling this way but I do"_

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change

_"ever since dad left, and all the drama started it never felt the same anymore, we weren't happy, mom wasn't happy, I wasn't happy, I'm not trying to get attention because I don't like getting all that attention"_

Never played truth or dare,  
I'd have to check my mirror to see if I'm still here  
My parents had no clue,  
That I ate all my lunches alone in the bathroom

_"my family has no clue what iam doing to myself, and I hope they never find out, I know this is the worse thing I can ever do to myself but I know it's the only think I know that make me feel better"_

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change

_"well, at least I think it's making me feel better, I'm not the same kyra, I have to put on this mask to hide away, I cant say enough that they don't know how much pain iam in they don't know where my mind is now"_

Kyra stopped writing and started to cry her tears stained the blue ink as it dropped on the paper. She picked up the pen and continued the rest of her entry.

There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain

"_I hope when I'm gone, Elizabeth and Henry will remember me as someone who could've showed them great things, I hope when I leave, Jake doesn't hate me that I left him I hope he understands that I was unhappy, but despite all this that I loved him. I guess van and Cheyenne would be the two people that wouldn't forgive me but that's them they don't understand even if I told them now, they would think it was just a mood, just another kyra mood."_

Teacher said it's just a phase,  
When I grow up, my children will probably do the same  
Kids just love to tease,  
Who'd know it put me underground and age 17

_"No matter how much mom, dad and Barbra jean say how much they love me; they are adults they don't know what a child feels like these days or how hard being a teenager is like now, even though they had it harder they didn't have to live with all these pressures"_

There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change

There's nothing to lose  
My notebook will explain  
There's nothing to gain  
And I can't fight the pain

_She stopped writing as the rest of the song ended; she took a sip of her coffee. She knew she was lying to her mother she was not with gabbie, she was not at her house, she was in this coffee place downtown, she needed to be alone. She needed to think._


	4. I Wont Let You Fade Away

Authors note: I forgot to include chapter 3 had included, Billy talents 'nothing to lose' to add a little more understanding from now on. I will be including lyrics to songs that will give the chapters a little more mood set.

In this Chapter it'll be including Good Charlottes 'It Wasn't enough'. I hope you can understand how these songs fit into the chapters and the characters moods. Soon I will be including a reba related song..

* * *

Right now, Cheyenne goes to find Kyra, Barbra jean tells Cheyenne she saw kyra alone at Miracle coffee shop downtown Cheyenne takes it upon herself to go talk to kyra about it.

* * *

_"Thanks Barbra jean."_ Cheyenne said as she hung up the phone.

"_What was that all about?"_ Reba asked as she came down the stairs.

"_Oh, nothing mom, Barbra jean just wanted to ask me about something"_ she said as she shuffled through her purse.

"_What are you doing'?" _Her mother asked looking confused.

_"I'm looking for the car keys mom,"_ Cheyenne said as she dumped everything on the table.

_"Why?"_ her mom asked with the Texan accent.

_"Because I need to go meet someone, downtown for a little while"_ she tried to explain without giving to much information.

_"For the second time Cheyenne is there something going on I should know about,"_ her mother asked as she grabbed her daughter's hand to get her to stop what she was doing.

_"Mom, everything is fine, really there is just something I need to do that's, all"_ she said as she starred her mother in the face.

_"Your lying to me aren't you?"_ Reba questioned with a straight face.

_"No"_ Cheyenne said quickly

_"Yes you are my mother's intuition tells me there is something going on here, and it's not a good thing_" Reba told.

_"Everything is fine, ah ha! Here we are, tell van to watch Elizabeth I'll be back soon I promise"_ she said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

**-in the car-**

_"Wow, that was a close one"_ Cheyenne said relieved. _"She doesn't suspect a thing and I hope van doesn't rat me out.,"_ she thought to herself as she put on the radio

A heavy rock song was playing; she turned it up as she drove down the highway.

I will try to believe in the things I cannot see  
But my faith is shaking now like it's never been before  
When I call  
And you don't come  
I don't know what I should do  
Should I call?  
Should I even count on you?

Cheyenne's cell started to ring as she got to a traffic jam.

I'm giving all I can  
It wasn't enough  
To keep you in my hands  
Should I give up?  
I try to understand  
Was it ever enough?  
I don't understand

Cheyenne shuffled through her purse looking for her cell phone trying to keep her eyes on the traffic.

Giving up tonight  
I won't let go  
Won't let go of you  
Giving up tonight  
I wanna show you  
Wanna show you  
Giving up tonight  
I won't let go  
Won't let go of you  
Giving up tonight

Am I giving up?  
Giving up

I don't wanna give this up  
I won't

_"Hello"_ Cheyenne stumbled as she answered

_"Cheyenne where are you?"_ van asked concerned

_"Van, what you are doing?"_ she asked confused

_"Cheyenne, your mom is grilling me with questions about what's going on, what I say?"_ Van whispered

Everything you want from me  
I fought so hard for everything  
Everything you want from me  
I tried so hard could never be  
Anything you want from me  
Anything you want from me  
I gave it all

_"Van, I knew she was going to ask you, don't say anything, I know where she is, I'm on my way to talk to kyra don't tell mom anything"_

_"But…"_ van said

_"Don't say anything van till I get back" Cheyenne demanded, and then hung up._

Everything you want from me  
I fought so hard for everything  
Everything you want from me  
I tried so hard could never be  
Anything you want from me  
Anything you want from me  
I gave it all

The song on the radio was ending when she turned the corner to the coffee shop. She parked and waited until she was ready to go in. confronting her sister with this kind of situation isn't easy for her.

_"I'm going to walk up to her and say kyra we need to talk,"_ she said to herself as she sat in the car alone

"_There is nothing you can't say to me that I can't understand. I know what your doing to yourself and I want you to tell me, if you don't I will be forced to tell mom."_ she said as she applied her make-up she let out a big sigh and got out of the car and walked into the coffee shop.

She stopped to look around and saw kyra sitting there alone.


	5. Coffee Talk

**-Coffee Talk- Chapter 5-A Kyra Hart Story-**

* * *

_"Hey Kyra"_ Cheyenne said as she walked up to her sister who was sitting alone.

_"Cheyenne what are you doing here? how'd you find me?_" Kyra asked surprised at the sight of her sister.

Cheyenne sat on a chair facing Kyra and spoke.

_"Kyra, I came to talk to you"_" she said calmly and continued. _"Barbra Jean saw you here and told me,"_ she explained.

_"What? She told you I was here. She's always getting into peoples business she has to learn how to butt out"_ Kyra said angry

_"Hey, Kyra listen to me"_ Cheyenne said to her sister.

_"I know what you are doing to yourself and you have to stop,"_ she told Kyra straightforward.

_"I know you do, but I wont"_ Kyra told her sister as she put her notebook in her book bag.

_"Why?"_ Cheyenne asked as she got up to stop her sister from leaving.

_"Because you won't understand, you never will. You never have"_ Kyra said to her sister's face.

_"Help me, by telling me what's going on so I can understand"_ she begged her sister.

_"I think it's a little too late for that Cheyenne"_ Kyra replied

_"You need help Kyra, what you are doing isn't right"_ Cheyenne told

_"Well, having a baby at 17 isn't right either but I kept my mouth shut about that'_ Kyra said sarcastically.

_"Kyra..."_ Cheyenne said not knowing what to say next she was wishing that she brought Van along to help.

_"Cheyenne, I don't need any help,"_ Kyra said denying any help. She started to turn to walk out.

_"Well, if you don't tell me why you are doing what you are doing. I'm forced to tell mom, dad and Barbra Jean,"_ Cheyenne said loudly

Kyra turned and said _"I don't care do what you want"_ and walked out of the coffee shop.

Cheyenne picked up her purse and quickly tried to go after her but lost sight in the rush of people on the busy street.

The only thing left she knew what to do was go back home and tell her mom about Kyra.


	6. Till I Said It To You Part 1

'**Till I Said It To You part 1- A Kyra Hart Story Chapter 6-**

* * *

_"Mom"_ Cheyenne said as she walked through the front door of the Reba Hart residence.

_"Cheyenne, what's going on?"_ Reba asked as she watched her daughter walked in, her mother's intuition told her that something wasn't right.

"_Mom, we need to talk"_ she asked her mother as she sat down on the arm of the chair

_"Sure, honey, go ahead"_ Reba said and put down the magazine she was reading.

_"I need to talk to you, but I also I need to have Barbra jean and dad here also"_ Cheyenne requested to her mother.

_"Sure honey, call them but what's so important?"_ she asked confused

_"I'll tell you u when Barbra jean and dad gets here" _Cheyenne told her mother and went to the kitchen to take a short walk down the road to go see Barbra jean and Brock in person.

-**At Brocks-**

_"Hello"_ Cheyenne calls out as she opens the door to her father's house

_"Hey, Cheyenne"_. Barbra jean greeted with her bubbly attitude coming from the kitchen.

_"Hi Barbra jean, is my dad around?"_ she asked nervously looking around the room.

"_Yea, he's upstairs hold on"_ she said with a smile then yelled _"Brock!"_

_"What are you callin' for me this time honey"_ Brock said charging down the stairs.

"_Oh, hey Cheyenne"_ he said greeting his daughter with a hug

_"You both aren't busy right now are you?" _Cheyenne asked straight forward.

_"No not at all why?"_ Brock asked his daughter.

_"Well, I need to talk with you both and my mom, and I was wondering if we all could talk at moms, it's really important and I need you there"_

_"Sure Cheyenne we'll come, right Brock?"_ Barbra jean said

_"Of course, it sounds important, is everything okay?"_ he said to Cheyenne worried.

_"No, everything's not okay"_ she said with a sigh.

_"When do you want us to be at your mothers?"_ Brock asked

_"Is right now alright?"_ Cheyenne asked

_"Of course honey, I'll go get Henry, you two go on without me I'll meet you there"_ Barbra jean said as she went up the stairs.

_"Okay, I'll see you there"_ Brock called out to his wife and left to go to Reba's house with her daughter.

-At Reba's-

_"Hey Reba"_ Brock greeted as he and Cheyenne entered through the front door.

"_Hey Brock"_ Reba replied. She was sitting on the couch reading Elizabeth a story with Jake sitting next to her.

_"Hey dad!"_ Jake greeted with a smile. _"Hey son"_ Brock said to Jake

_"What are you doing here?"_ Jake asked

_"I came to talk to your mom about something"_ Brock told.

_"Oh, cool"_ he said as he got off the couch and ran up to his bedroom

_"What's going on?"_ Reba asked as she placed Elizabeth on the floor and Elizabeth walked over to some toys.

_"Barbra jean and I were asked to come over, Cheyenne said she needs to talk to us"_ Brock told Reba

_"Yeah? She told me she needs to talk too; do you think there's something going on?"_ Reba said to him

_"I think there is, gosh Reba! I hope she's not pregnant again!"_ Brock said getting upset about the thought.

_"Oh, get a hold of yourself Brock, she isn't pregnant, there is something else going on I can feel it."_

_"Heya Reba"_ Barbra jean said as she came into the house with Henry in tow, leaving him playing with Elizabeth she went over to the couch to sit with Brock and Reba.

_"Hi"_ she said not amused she was there.

_"Okay, I'll be right back"_ Cheyenne said walking into the kitchen to find Van there.

_"I need you in the living room_" she told him as she saw him.

"What?" he said muffled while eating a sandwich

_"Van, I need to tell mom, about Kyra, and they are all in the living room"_

_"Now?"_ he asked trying to chew

_"Yes, come on"_ she said

_"coming"_ he said as he got up but then at the last moment he took another bite of the sandwich and left "_Cheyenne it better be there when I come back"_ he said as he entered the living room"

**-'till I said it to you-**

_"I'm glad you all could be here today"_ she said formally as she sat down on the bench

_"I bring you all here to discuss a very important subject I think I need to tell you"_ she said as she looked at van.

_"Well?"_ Reba said with her Texan accent, getting impatient.

_"Your not pregnant again are you honey?"_ Brock asked worried

_"No"_ she told him.

_"Phew"_ he said as he leaned back in the chair.

_"Then what is it?"_ Barbra jean asked

_"It's about Kyra"_ she told them

_"What about Kyra?"_ Brock asked concerned _"yeah did something happen with Kyra?"_ Reba asked

Cheyenne sighed and looked at the three adults sitting before her and said _"kyra's cutting herself"_

She looked around at all the adults; to her it felt like everything was frozen in time. The adults were shocked at Cheyenne's confession...

**Fade to black**


	7. Till I Said It To You Part 2

**-'Till I Said It to You-Part 2-**

_

* * *

__"Whoa, what?"_ Brock said trying to wrap his head around the words that Cheyenne said. 

_"She's"_ Cheyenne repeated herself.

_"We heard what you said Cheyenne, but that's impossible, Kyra would not do that"_ Reba said with anger but also with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to accept this.

Reba walked back and forth around the room.

Reba turned around and looked at Van and said _"did you know about this?"_

_"Yeah, Cheyenne told me but I wanted to tell you I did"_ he said in his defence

_"Why didn't you"_ she said angrily

_"Mrs. H, wait"_ he said as he defended himself as Reba walked up to him.

_"Let me explain"_ he whined

_"Explain what!"_ Reba said with a slap on the back of Vans head.

_"Mom, don't, he didn't tell you because I told him not too"_

Reba sat down on the couch with Brock and Barbra jean.

_"Are you sure she is doing this?"_ Brock asked Cheyenne.

_"Yeah I'm sure, I saw her in the bathroom"_ Cheyenne confessed.

_"Where is she now?"_ Barbra jean asked

_"I don't know I saw her today, and she ran off on me, god knows where she could've gone"_ Cheyenne said

_"Oh my gosh"_ Reba turned to Brock and put her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

Cheyenne reach out to comfort her mom _"mom I'm..."_

_"No Cheyenne, don't, just leave me alone"_ she said through her sobbing.

_"Cheyenne"_ Brock started to say as he put his arm around Reba to comfort her.  
_"you did a really good thing here, telling us, but I think your mom has to digest this whole thing, we will stay here with her, you should go look for Kyra"_

_"Okay I'll see you guys later"_ Cheyenne said._ "Take care of her"_ she told them as her and Van left through the front door.


	8. A Mothers prayer

Once Cheyenne and van left Reba sat up and wiped her tears off her face and turned to the other's and said _"why is this happening, why does Kyra have to do this"_

_"Reba, I don't know"_ Brock responded not knowing what to tell his ex-wife.

_"Well, whatever it is, it can't be good"_ Barbra jean said

Reba turned starred at Barbra jean through her tears and said sarcastically _"no really"_ she got up and moved to the chair and sat down.

"_This is Kyra we're talking about it could be anything, I want to know why"_ she said thinking about her daughter.

_"Yeah, we want to know too, Reba"_ Brock said with a sigh. He turned to Barbra jean that was sitting beside him and said _"listen, honey how about you take Henry home. I'm going to stay with Reba until Cheyenne and Van get home with Kyra"_ he suggested to his wife.

Barbra jean looked around and then finally got the hint. _"Oh, yeah sure"_ she said as she picked up her purse and went to get Henry _"its time for his nap anyways"_ she said with a fake smile_ "see you at home, by Reba"_ she said as she closed the door behind her.

_"Thanks Brock, but I don't need a babysitter"_ Reba told as she got up to go upstairs.

_"Yes. You do and I want to wait for Kyra, I want to talk to her"_ he told her.

_"Well, you can stay down here I'm going up stairs, call me when Van and Cheyenne get back with Kyra"_ she told him and made her way upstairs.

On Reba's way to her bedroom, she stopped by kyra's door. Kyra's door was partially open she decided to walk in and look around. Everything seemed okay to her.

She took notice how clean Kyra had kept her bedroom; she walked towards some pictures sitting on the desk. There were some pictures of Kyra and Reba, and another of Reba, Kyra and Jake. Reba picked both of them up and smiled. She sat down on her daughter's bed with the picture of her and Kyra in hand.

_"Why would you do this Kyra"_ she thought to herself as she thought about all the good times she had with her daughter. "_Why couldn't you come to me, you should've told me if you were having problems, you don't always have to run away from everything"_

Reba kneeled down besides kyra's bed; she closed her eyes, and started to pray.

_"hey god, it's me Reba, I need a little help, it's Kyra she needs you, and I need you, please keep her safe and bring her home to me, please"_ she whispered to herself and then whispered _"amen"_

She thought she was alone until a little voice said _"mom, what's wrong?"_ She looked over towards the door and saw Jake standing there.

_"Jake"_ she said surprised _"how long have you been standing there?"_ she asked her son

_"For a while"_ he told her. _"is everything okay?"_ he asked as he walked towards her,

"_Yes, Jake everything is fine"_ she lied to him. She knew he was too young to understand about Kyra.

_"Well, whatever is going on here, you need a hug"_ he leaned over and gave his mom a hug. _"Thanks Jake"_ she said. _"Oh, I almost forgot, dad sent me up here to tell you Cheyenne and Van are back"_ he told her.

_"Are they?"_ she said surprised _"is Kyra with them?"_ she asked her son.

_"Yeah, she is, why?"_ he told his mom

_"No reason Jake, go play in your room"_ she said and walked out of Kyra's room with him.

She rushed downstairs to see Kyra.


	9. What Do You Say Part 1

What Do You Say

* * *

Reba found herself running down the stairs. She really wasn't sure how to react to Kyra's situation.

When she got to the living room she noticed everybody wasn't talking. To break the silence she announced _"who wants some ice tea!"_

_"Mom" _Cheyenne turned to say,

_"Just a minute Cheyenne I'm going to go get something for us to drink_" she told with a nervous smile and quickly moved passed everyone and went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later Cheyenne came into the kitchen.

_"Mom"_ Cheyenne said

_"Yes, Cheyenne"_ Reba said while looking in the fridge.

_"What are you doing"_ Cheyenne asked

_"__I'm getting' the drinks"_ Reba replied.

_"Mom you have to go in there we have to talk to Kyra together"_ Cheyenne told

_"I know, Cheyenne"_ Reba said raising her voice slightly.

_"Then what's the problem" _Cheyenne asked as she came and sat down on the chair.

_"The problem is, that I'm...scared"_ Reba said ad her voice started to crack. She continued _"I don't know what to say to her"_. Tears formed in her eyes.

_"What do I say?"_ Reba lowered her head and cried softly


	10. Kyra's Intervention Part 1

What do you say part 2?

_"Whoa, mom, hey it's going to be okay"_ Cheyenne said as she got up to attend to her mother crying and put her arms around her.

_"Thanks Cheyenne"_ she said as she hugged her daughter. Reba sniffled and pulled back from her and looked at her oldest in the eyes and said.

_"this is one of the hardest things I'll ever have to go through in my life, I know it's different in your point of view of things, but this sure is scary for me" _ she said as she wiped her tears from her cheek.

_"Yeah I know it's scary for you, it must be for everyone. But you know it's one chance we have to getting through Kyra, and understanding the real reason why she is doing all this"_ Cheyenne told her mother and gave a smile.

_"I know there isn't much to say Cheyenne, I guess we just have to bite our tongue and let our heart lead the way to get Kyra talking to us"_ she said as she picked up the pitcher of ice tea and put it on the tray.

The glanced up at her daughter and looked at her and asked _"ready"_

_"I am mom, don't worry everything is going to be okay"_ she reassured her.

Cheyenne and Reba walked back into the living room together; Reba set the tray down on the table and sat down beside Brock and Cheyenne on the couch.

The awkward silence once again surrounded the heart house, and Reba started to feel anxious again. Everyone was waiting for someone to start talking.

_"So why am I here"_ Kyra asked confused

_"you are here lil' missy because your mother and sister and I wanted to talk to you about something and it's really important"_ Brock replied to Kyra

_"So what's up?"_ Kyra asked as she sat back in the chair.

_"Mom knows Kyra" _Cheyenne blurted out she couldn't wait anymore she needed to get this out in the open.

_"You didn't"_ Kyra cried out

_"I did" _Cheyenne said

Meanwhile the harts were having their family discussion little did they know Jake was hiding on the stairs listening to the whole conversation.

_"man"_ Jake thought_ "everyone is mad, I wonder what's going on"_ he thought to himself _"Kyra must be in trouble, well it can't be good, I wish I knew what was all about, I'm always the last one to know about this things, no one fills me in anything that goes on here there reason has to always be, because I'm too young I wont understand, but who knows maybe I will"_

He slid down quietly farther down the stairs so he could see what was going on.

_"Mom" _Kyra asked not believing her sister

_"I know Kyra, and everyone in this room knows what you are doing"_ Reba told her daughter straight forward "_do you have any idea how much you are hurting this family" _she continued  
_"do you have any idea how much you are hurting yourself, when you do that kind of stuff Kyra your not just hurting yourself your hurting your family at the same time"_

_"I know"_ Kyra said sincerely suddenly ashamed of what she was doing

_"__You know then, how come you are you are doing it?"_ Reba asked straight forward.

"You can tell us honey," Brock said trying to coax her daughter into telling them.

_"Well..."_ Kyra started to say then stopped she tried to figure out how to tell them in her head before she said out loud.

_"Well, what is it Kyra"_ van said getting inpatient.


	11. She Wont Love You Any Less

**Fade into scene**

_"Kyra come on, stop playing around and tell us"_ Cheyenne said looking over at her sister. She could see she was nervous and had a hard time getting things into the open.

Kyra sat in front of her family fidgeting. She wanted to say something but her didn't know how. She wondered why it was so hard to tell them. Suddenly she realized that if she did tell them, she was scared that her mother would completely see her in a whole know way and wouldn't love her. Like she had expressed to her mother when she moved out with her dad.

_"You know what"_ Kyra said trying to weasel her way out of this 'family discussion'.

_" I really need to think about this, so"_ she said getting up from the chair _"you can all stay here and I'll be back in a couple of minutes"_ she said as she walked up to her room.

_"She's stalling"_ Reba turned to Brock

_"I know Reba, I don't understand why she can't just tell us"_ he said as he threw his hands in the air and shrugged. _"Oh I got a headache"_ he said as he rubbed the side of his head with his fingers.

**Meanwhile upstairs.**

Jake had followed Kyra into her bedroom and stood at the door.

_"Hey" _he said in a low voice trying not to scare her.

_"Hey Jake"_ she said relieved it was her brother.

_"Can I come in?"_ he asked in his lil' accent he picked up from his mom.

_"Sure, I guess"_ she agreed he walked in slowly toward Kyra who sat by the window in her chair he decided to sit on the carpeted floor propped up against her bed.

He just looked at his sister amazed how different they both are, but no matter how much she teases him he still looks up to her. He continued to stare at her until she glanced at him and said _"what?"_

_"Can I ask you a question"_ he said with his ten-year old voice full of curiosity

_"Okay"_ agreed not knowing where this is going.

_"Why is everyone mad at you? What was going on downstairs?"_ he asked confidently looking into his sister's eyes.

_"nobody's mad at me Jake, everyone is just. Worried that's all"_ she tried to sugar coat the facts from him.

_"Worried? Why?"_ Jake asked confused.

_"Cheyenne told mom and dad about something I did and they aren't . . . Happy with me"_

_"What did you do?"._..Deep down inside Jake really wanted to know what was going on.

_"Well"_ Kyra said as she came and sat face to face with Jake on the floor.

Jake gave his full attention to her.

_"Sometimes people get sad, and sometimes the people who get sad have a heard time getting happy again. So they do stupid stuff to make themselves feel better, but in the end it makes them feel more sad." _She tried to explain in a way a ten year old could understand.

_"What was the stupid thing you did?"_ he asked her straight forward.

_"I ... would hurt myself"_ she said telling her secret to her baby brother knowing he may understand or not understand completely.

_"Where?"_ his questions now resulted in one word phrases. He knew it was getting where his parents tried to get to earlier. Known as Kyra's big secret.

"_I don't think I should tell you, Jake your too young for this"_

_"I am not too little"_ he fussed _"just tell me where Kyra, please"_ his voice evened out into a worried plea.

_"Ok, on my arm"_ she told him shamefully. _"What did you do on your arm?"_ he said low almost like a whisper.

She pulled back her sleeves and presented half dozen scratches. Some were red and healing a few looked fresh.

Jake looked shock at what his sister just showed him. _"Why are you doing that"_ he said with a choke in his voice and tears forming the glazed his big brown eyes.

"_Because, I got sad, so sad, I couldn't get happy again, and this was the stupid thing I did"._ She looked up at Jake and saw two tears running down his cheek, it made her cry too, she realized that what her mother had told her downstairs was true and that it wasn't just said for a guilt trip. What she had done did hurt someone, and right now it was her little brother.

_"You are going to tell mom about this right?_" he said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

_"I'll have too, but I'm afraid too"_ she said as she got up and sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

_"But, your never scared"_ he said as he looked up to her

_"That's what you think, but I do, I'm scared she's never going to love me the same way again"_ she said with a sigh trying to keep the tears in. "she wont look at me as Kyra, she will see me as someone else".

_"Don't say that Kyra"_ Jake said as he took his tiny hand into hers.

_"No matter what you say, mom will always love you, even if you don't believe her, and I will too"_ he said giving it a squeeze he continued _"hey, whatever happens happens right?"_

_"Right"_

**Fade out.**


	12. Show Me The Beginning Talk

_"Well they are waiting for me Jake"_ Kyra told her little brother as she got up.

_"Wait a minute Kyra"_ Jake asked as he got up off the floor.

_"Yeah?"_ she turned to ask him.

_"Well, I just wanted too_" he started to say as he took a few steps and hugged his sister.

_"Thanks Jake"_ she said with a smile

Kyra let go and turned to walk out. Jake ran up beside her.

_"I want to be there too"_ he said as he walked down the hallway with her.

_"Why?"_ she asked him as they turned the corner towards the stairs.

_"Because you are my sister"_ he said straight forward with a smile.

Jake shyly followed Kyra downstairs. Kyra sat on the chair facing everyone and Jake sat on the arm of the chair beside her.

_"Jake, son we have to talk to Kyra can you goes upstairs?"_ Brock asked him.

_"No dad, I want to stay right here"_ he said to his dad.

_"This is a conversation for older people"_ Brock tried to tell him.

_"Oh I know"_ he said smiling and shaking his head.

_"Than what are you still doing here?"_ Cheyenne asked him.

_"I already know about what we are talking about"_ he said confidently too them.

_"What?"_ Reba said surprised as she got to her feet.

_"I told Jake about it"_ she told the adults.

_"Why would you do that? He's too little to understand" _Cheyenne said out loud.

_"I did it, because he's sometimes easier to talk to things about, he's easier to talk to then you are sometimes"_ she told them without hesitation.

All the adults looked at each other shamely they all knew they haven't had anytime to stop and ask her how everything was going.

_"I'm sorry Kyra"_ van said out of the blue. He continued _"I've been so busy with school and taking care of Elizabeth and all. But I'm sorry I haven't asked you what was wrong" _he told with a sincere sad look on his face, his voice even cracked a little.

_"It's okay really van…"_ she started to forgive him when Reba said.

_"No honey, he's right"_ she said with her Texan accent, she swallowed and took a breath and tried to hold back the tears. _"I have been busy with everything going on, I forgot to ask you how you are doing, I'm sorry too you know I don't mean too forget about you, I love you"_

_"I love you too, mom it's okay, and none of this is your fault"_ she started to say

_"What I did was wrong"_ she told them

_"Honey"_ Reba got up and sat on the coffee table facing her and took Kyra's hands in hers and looked at Kyra in the eyes trying to find a clue without asking any questions.

_"Show me"_ she asked Kyra

_"Are you sure, mom?"_

_"I'm sure"_ she said taking a deep breath

Kyra rolled up her sleeves slowly and all she heard was a loud gasp from her mom.

Fade out.


	13. What Do We Do Next?

_"Kyra"_ Reba said with her voice not knowing how loud it was.  
"_Mom, listen I…"_ Kyra started to say 

Reba reached out to touch the cuts on her daughter's arms. She wanted to say something but no voice would come out.

"_Van, Cheyenne I think you did enough, thanks for telling us" _Brock said. Hinting that they should leave.

"_Mom we need to talk"_ Kyra said as Reba looked up at her seeing the tears and heartbreak in her mothers eyes.

_"We sure do"_ Reba choked through the tears_ "Yeah, well can we go upstairs, I think me, you and dad should talk"_ Kyra asked looking at her dad for agreement.

_"Sure, honey"_ Brock got up and glanced at Kyra's arm. He covered his mouth before he said something out loud. He felt a wave of emotion come over him. He suddenly felt weak at the knees.  
_"Dad? You okay?"_ Kyra asked because of brock's distraught look on his face.

_"Yeah, I'm fine"_ he lied as he turned to Reba and leaned over and spoke into her ear. _"Kitchen, please". "Okay"_ Reba whispered _"be right back, don't move"_ she told Kyra as she slowly walked in following him into the kitchen.

_"Oh Reba"_ Brock said as he walked into the kitchen.  
_"I know"_ Reba told him as he pulled down the window so they couldn't see them in the kitchen.

_"Did you see her arm?" _He asked Reba, still shocked over the sight of the condition of his daughter's arms.  
"_Yes I saw them Brock"_ Reba said to him trying to be calm.  
_"How long has this been going on?"_ he said as he sat down at the table.

_"Brock, I don't know, but it must've been from a while"_ she said as she pulled out a chair and sat down facing him.

The two adults sat in silence Reba started tapping her nails on the table as she thought.

_"Reba"_ Brock loudly said _"What?"_ Reba asked as she jumped at brock's voice. Brock looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

_"What are we going to do?"_ he asked pleading _"All I know is for right now we talk to her. And find out the truth why she's doing it then we'll offer her help."_ She said not knowing what do; she just made it up as she went.

She knew motherhood couldn't prepare her for this hurdle. She really didn't know what to do, even though she seemed calm deep down inside. Reba was scared. She was as upset are Brock, she couldn't understand why she couldn't show it too but she knew she didn't want Kyra to see them so upset.

* * *

Please Read And Review 


	14. Kyra\'s ConfessionThe Hospital

_"Lets go"_ Reba told Brock as she got up from the table and started walking to the living room.

_"What, where you going, aren't we going to talk about this?"_ Brock asked confused as he got up and followed after her.

_"Of course, and we are going to talk about it with Kyra" _she told him as she walked into the living room where Kyra, Cheyenne and van had stayed.

_"Come on, Kyra, let's go upstairs and talk about this"_ Reba told Kyra.

_"Okay"_ she said as she covered her wrists and walked up the stairs with her parents.

_"This is good for her right Cheyenne?"_ van turned to ask his wife

_"Yeah, this is a good thing. Mom and dad might be able to do something for her, she needs help van. It could have been worse than it was, I mean it couldn't been worse if I never said anything about it..."_ Cheyenne rambled on to van

_"Cheyenne, hey it's okay"_ van said pulling her into a hug, _"you did the right thing. You know that right? She's going to be okay." _he told her giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and offering a gentle smile to ease her over.

_"I hope your right"_ she said kissing him back.

**-Meanwhile upstairs-**

_"Com'on sit down"_ Reba told her daughter who walked over to her mother's bed and sat down.

Her mom and dad sat down facing her. They both took a deep breath and thought about what they could do next.

_"Kyra, it's time to explain to us why you are doing this to yourself"_

_"Mom, I know I have to explain myself but it's so hard_" she said trying to hold back the tears.

"_Honey, stop running away from things, this is really important. You have to tell us, and you have to tell us now!"_ Brock said putting his foot down. He knew Reba usually did that but in this case, there had to be something done, and he was tired of having the run around he wanted to get to the end of this and get it over with. He knew the faster he could get this out of her the faster they can get her help.

_"Brock!"_ Reba said in a stern tone giving him her "angry" look. Turning back to Kyra she took her hand. _"Please, tell us. We need to know so we can get you the help you need."_

_"I realized you know when dad moved out everyone was so"_ Kyra started to say

_"So. What?"_ Reba asked waiting for the answer.

_"everyone was so upset because dad moved out, and we were all dealing with it in our own ways, no one bothered to sit down and talk about it, it was like just hearing it was just too painful"_ she told as she tried to hold back the tears.

_"I didn't know, Kyra that it hurt you this much"_ Reba said trying not to cry herself. Reba suddenly felt guilty for not helping the kids get through this, she was too busy herself trying to deal with it then think about how Kyra felt or the others.

_"Yeah, honey, I'm sorry"_ Brock tried to apologize he knew he wasn't much help either.

_"You know what, it's to late for apologise now"_ Kyra said shaking her mothers hand away

_"What?"_ Brock and Reba chimed confused

_"I didn't do this"_ she said as she pulled her sleeves up _"for attention"_

Brock took a short glance and it made him cringe at the sight, Reba felt like she would cry.

_"I did this because of me, because this is how I feel, I hate it how, I have to be the one who has to take all this crap, and I don't get to do anything about how I feel"_

Brock and Reba just looked at each other concerned but didn't speak.

_"So I did, I finally did something about HOW I feel, and that's what I did"_

_"Why?"_ Reba whispered choking back her tears

_"Because I was numb, I didn't know if I could still feel, so I did this" _she caressed her hand over her cut arms, she continued _"to see if I could"_

_"Why did you keep doing it"_ Brock asked. Not looking at Kyra's arms but straight at her face

"_Because, the first time I did it, I felt better, then I had to keep doing it, I couldn't stop"_

_"Come on, Kyra" _Brock got up and Kyra got up too not knowing what was going to happen

_"Let's go for a drive"_ Brock and Reba followed Kyra out of their room

_"Where are we going?"_ she asked when she got in the car

_"We are...going for ice cream"_ Brock lied as he started up the car and drove out

They approached the hospital and drove in.

_"Oh my god!"_ Kyra said freaking out realizing her parents had lied to her

_"Please mom, please not here anything but here"_ she screamed to her mother trying to get the door open

_"It's for your own good honey"_ Brock told as they parked and came to a stop.

When they got out two men in white suits approached them

Brock pulled Kyra out of the car; the three of them including the two men followed them inside. Kyra looked up and the sign read _"bell south mental institution for women'_

Fade to black.


	15. The End Note

People been reviewing and asking if this was the end of a 'Kyra Hart Story' indeed infact it is, I hope you enjoyed it

-Author-Natmp


End file.
